


Dire Questions

by longlostintentions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Confessions, Crushes, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, No Relationship, Oneshot, just in case, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlostintentions/pseuds/longlostintentions
Summary: Talcott finally has a much needed chat with Prompto~~~~~~~~The, apparently, long awaited sequel to "Uncertainties"





	Dire Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRegalHarvester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRegalHarvester/gifts).



      Ignis was bent down, examining the tops of some of the plants in the garden when he heard shuffling behind him.

“Um....” it was Talcott, he sounded nervous. A kind of nervous Ignis could only really remember hearing once or twice before. He turned to look up at him from his crouched position.

“Do you.... Know where Prompto is...?” Talcott asked, and there was another question in his face. Ignis dusted off his hands and stood.

“I believe he was headed to the top of the lighthouse,” he answered, glancing up and seeing just the tips of shoes from his angle.

“Oh... Okay um... Thanks.”

Ignis watched as Talcott looked hesitantly at the lighthouse elevator and rested his hands on his hips.

“Perhaps... I should wait nearby, in the event you need an escape?” he offered. Talcott relaxed, that seemed to be the unvoiced question. As he started walking, Talcott grabbed his hand and hung close, he simply let him. When Ignis called the elevator, he led Talcott inside and coaxed his hand away.

“I'll be waiting down here.”

Their eyes met briefly before Talcott nodded and hit the button with both hands.

      Talcott had definitely sat with Prompto before, and certainly since he'd talked to Ignis about his problem. Still, that didn't stop him from being a little struck when Prompto turned and smiled, waving him over. He didn't even know why, he had not had enough crushes to analyze it. All he knew, was that as nervous as he was, he always felt warm and comfortable and happy near Prompto. Therefore, he'd sought it out as often as possible. Especially now that his grandpa was gone, he needed that familiarity, that comfort. Prompto scooted closer and aimed the digital screen towards Talcott, who knew not to touch and so simply leaned in for a better view.

“Been up here a while, wanted to get some of these sunsets before we left!” Prompto chirped happily. Talcott could admire the landscape, but when a picture of a seabird mid-acrobatics popped up it made him laugh. Prompto looked to see what he was laughing at then grinned and scrolled through some other bird pictures.

“So, come up to enjoy the view?” Prompto finally asked, and it reminded Talcott of what he'd initially come here to do.

“Kinda? Not really... I was kinda looking for you...”

      Prompto could tell something was up, and even though he didn't know what Talcott could possibly be nervous about around him, he knew what it was like being a nervous kid in general. That's what was weird, Talcott never seemed to be that type. He scooted closer, helping Talcott hold the camera delicately.

“Can you help me take some good shots while we hang out?” he asked. Talcott smiled proudly, exactly what he'd been hoping for, and nodded with a sense of purpose. Prompto did a quick check of the ISO and shutter speed before letting Talcott more or less point it where he pleased. He still kept one arm looped in the strap, could never be too careful. Talcott had taken a couple shots (and he had adjusted the camera at least once) before finally speaking.

“Did you ever tell someone you liked them?” he asked. It caught Prompto a little off guard, but it wasn't too surprising. That was something that could make even the most mellow kid freak out at least a little.

“Hmm... Well... Not really, I was always kinda nervous...” he admitted. For many reasons, really.

“But! I think it sorta depends on the person, you know? Not everyone is super scary or mean about it. Try holding it like this,” he interrupted himself to instruct, adjusting Talcott's grip.

“Has anyone ever told you they liked you?” Talcott changed his approach. This caught Prompto's ear and he glanced at him.

“Ah... Not.. Really. I wasn't ever super popular, heh,” he definitely had to put it mildly. To his amusement Talcott gaped at him.

“Seriously? But you're like, super cool!” he said urgently. This made him laugh and reach over to ruffle his hair lightly.

“Thanks, buddy. So what's going on? Think maybe you like Iris?” he prodded. Talcott made a face.

“Gross! She's like basically my sister!” he responded. His eye was back through the viewfinder but he kept talking.

“If someone told you they liked you, how d'you think they'd do it?”

      Despite what people thought sometimes, Prompto was not clueless. Not that it was difficult to parse. Talcott had all the subtlety of... Well, an 8-year-old. The question now, was how to go about this.

“Well... I'd want them to tell me, even if it was scary. Cause I'd hope they would know it wouldn't ever make me not want to be friends with them, you know? Isn't that how you'd feel if someone told you?”

Talcott thought for a minute and, to his relief, smiled.

“Yeah, I guess I would...”

Prompto didn't pursue it, instead he looked at the screen after hearing a snap.

“That's a neat one!”

Talcott fiddled with the strap for a second.

“I know it doesn't matter but I think maybe I kinda like you...” he mumbled. Prompto heard it anyways. He gave him a kind smile.

“Just cause we're not gonna kiss or anything doesn't mean it doesn't matter. I'm totally flattered,” he encouraged. He saw the beginnings of a smile.

“Plus, I think it was super cool and brave of you to come all the way up here and tell me like that.”

Talcott frowned and swung his legs.

“I don't feel brave.”

“Braver than me, I never told anyone I liked them. I was always worried what people thought of me. I was scared if they knew I liked boys sometimes....” he rested his arms on the railing. Talcott gave him a hopeful and admiring smile, it was a relief.

“Besides, if you were my age I'd totally be the one nervous about telling you!” he added. Talcott burst into a fit of laughter at the idea. Later, when Talcott decided to go down and check on dinner, Prompto stopped him.

“We can still be buds right?” he asked. Talcott gave a firm and decisive nod before climbing into the elevator.

      Ignis, who had the pleasure of listening below due to the lack of wind, was suddenly immensely glad Talcott had gotten feelings for someone as kindhearted as Prompto instead of someone more callous like Noctis or even himself. He felt perhaps they didn't give Prompto his due credit when it came to interpersonal skills. Especially since he was constantly a source of light and playfulness among them. He had been able to tell Prompto was insecure, but he had no idea just how bad it had been. It was easy to forget how difficult it must have been, growing up being bullied and isolated with absent parents. He never knew why Prompto had always kept to himself, although he had a few guesses. The elevator pulled him from his thoughts, and Talcott's beaming smile greeted him.

“I told him, and he wasn't mad or anything!” he announced, running up to take his hand again.

“So I heard,” he replied, allowing him to walk close.

“Hey, Ignis?” he asked suddenly.

“Hm?”

“Do you have anyone you like?” he asked, it was completely innocent.

“As it happens, I do.”

“Are you gonna tell them?” Talcott sounded like he was definitely rooting for the idea. Ignis thought a moment.

“Truthfully, I wasn't sure I ever would. But I must admit, seeing you act so courageously has made me think perhaps it's time I did.”

Talcott gripped his hand even tighter.

“'Kay, then I'll be your escape plan this time,” he said. Ignis smiled.

“I would very much appreciate that.”

 


End file.
